


Feel My Legs I Just Shaved Them

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just shaved his legs and wants Eren to feel how smooth they are. </p><p>Levi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Legs I Just Shaved Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgunsinlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/gifts).



> I just wrote this really stupid thing. Modern AU, Eren is aged so he's legal; established relationship, yadda yadda yadda.

I walked out of the shower and sat down on Eren’s bed, towel draped over my shoulders, wearing only a pair of shorts. “I just shaved my legs. Feel them.” I said, lifting my right leg and shoving it right under Eren’s face. He blinked at me, cheeks blossoming pink, then down at the limb that was currently intruding on his personal space. “Feel… it’s smoother than a dolphin.”

“Why are you so weird?” He asked, tentatively stroking my offered leg. I shrugged the question off, and used my foot to nudge his face to look at me. “Don’t touch my face with your foot…” he grumbled.

“I just got out of the shower, you colossal idiot. My foot isn’t even dirty.” I retorted, “Besides, aren’t you going to marvel at how nice and smooth my legs are?”

“Yes, Levi. They’re really smooth. Now get your leg out of my face.” Eren replied exasperatedly. I grinned at him, chuckling quietly as I hooked my leg around the back of his neck, pulling him towards me.

“You should see what else I shaved.” I half-whispered, his face mere inches from mine. His blush deepened and I could see him swallow thickly, blinking wide eyes darting down to my crotch. I lowered my leg, bending them at the knees on either side of Eren, leaning back on my arms while I waited for him to respond further.

“Oh?” He said, “Are you going to show me?”

“Maybe.” I replied coyly. I took my weight off my arms and leaned up towards him, hooking my thumbs under the waistband of my shorts. “How badly do you want to see?” He swallowed again.

“Pretty damn.” He half-groaned, eyes trailing down my naked abs as I fiddled with the waistband of my shorts again, teasing him.

“What’s in it for me?” I asked. Slowly, he stroked my right leg with his cheek, planting a kiss on my knee. His hands trailed over my calf, squeezing it appreciatively as he trailed kisses from my knee to my thigh. I shuddered the closer he got to my burgeoning erection, biting my lip to stifle my moans. I watched as he mouthed at my clothed, straining cock through the thin material of my shorts, his eyes locking with mine, full of intense arousal and desire. “Oh… not bad…” I breathed, hips rolling into his face.

I pushed the shorts down, freeing my cock for him and he fucking lavished me with kisses, nips, licks, and harsh sucks, each touch causing my breath to hitch and groans of pleasure to fall from my parted lips. I was leaning back again, this time on my elbows, head thrown back in sheer bliss as he wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and grazed the ridge lightly with his teeth—just how I liked. My hips rocked up into his mouth and a loud cry edged out of my throat, my eyes widening and then drifting shut.

My breathing was coming in pants, labored as he pulled off and continued pressing his lips along every inch of my hardened flesh. “Mm, it’s so smooth…” He sighed, licking the juncture where my cock jutted from my lower body. I gasped when his lips moved over, trailing light, feathery kisses over my balls; his tongue poked out to lick a line from my perineum to the base of my erection, kissing his way back up the shaft to take the tip into his mouth again.

“God… I love how you worship my cock…” my voice came out a soft whimper and I could feel him smiling against me as he hummed affirmatively in response before he sucked my full length into his mouth and a choked cry escaped me. My hands were buried in his messy brown hair, fingertips tangling themselves as he deep throated me; I could feel myself brushing against the back of his throat and it was mind-blowing… then he hummed and all I could do was throw my head back as garbled nonsense words and sounds erupted from my gaping mouth, my hips quivering and he somehow _continued_ to make it feel fantastic.

“Fuck… Eren…” I whispered, “S’good…” I could feel the pressure building the closer to release I got, my thighs trembling, shivers running up and down my body when everything blanked out and I came with a violent shudder. Eren, still latched onto me, swallowed every last drop and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re right, it _is_ smoother than a dolphin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon where Levi sometimes gets bored and shaves all his body hair off for shits and giggles. Also, me and Ash were talking about Levi's legs (in reference to a drawing I'm working on) and this idea popped up in my head... so I'm gifting it to Ash~ kekeke.


End file.
